forceuserfandomcom-20200216-history
Triad Party
Category: Nymean Organizations The Triad Party was a political party that held power in the Council of El'iadar in the Nymean Ascendancy for several months after Trivas' death. They merged from several political parties that were in existence before Trivas' death to form an unified front against the radical A'trest Party. It is headed by Waylae, a Sterexi who directs the policy of the Triad party and serves as its spokesperson. Positions The general views of the party were that the government should be divided into three parts: a Triad. This Triad would consist of the two Houses of the Council of El'iadar and Eliana. Each of the two Houses would be able to veto anything decreed by Eliana or the other House even if Eliana supported the other House. Eliana would not be able to veto anything proposed by either House, thus making her the weaker of the powers. This is a change from the organization where the Executor could veto anything from either or both Houses. There was little problem before because Trivas was an able leader who left most matters to the Council, but Eliana was untested and inexperienced. Other views included a pro-Ni'novian stance and a desire to remain part of the Ni'novian government, be it the Republic or the Order of Sovereignty. They also opposed military expansion such as Eliana's annexation of the Yavin System and her wild actions in the Galaxy. The Triad Party lost their power after the Battle of Sal Maro saw Eliana as a hero and deteriorating relations with Ni'novia. When Fleet Admiral Setran was assassinated in a meeting with Grand Inquisitor Praectus, their last hope of support from the Nymean population faded. Many of their party defected and supported independence after that came to light. In an emergency election called for and passed by the A'trest Party, they lost the majority of their power. Despite losing their power, events elsewhere in the Galaxy managed to remove Eliana's influence and make even the A'trest party seek to limit the Executor's power. By the end of 46 ABY with the rest of the Galaxy at war, most all the power of the Executor's office was in the Admiralty Court. Instead of focusing on trying to remain in the Order of Sovereignty, they pushed to provide military support for the allied Confederacy and Order of Sovereignty. This proved futile for much of the war because the A'trest Party was strictly nationalist, but in the end, they managed to gain enough support to get a fleet sent to fight over Coruscant. Supporters The Triad Party has supporters mainly within the older generation and the cautious leaders. Few in the military support the party, though notable exceptions include Repness, Praviz, Zra Obesy, and Acei Brovey who all support the Triad Party. Jorelas supports the party as well since it favors Force users. Most of the Coruscanti survivors also joined or support the party since it desires to increase ties with foreign nations of the same species they are part of. Another reason is that the Triad Party supports and is friends with Jorelas who controls and protects the Nymean Expansion Region where most Coruscanti settled. Present Since the Unification War ended, the Triad Party has slowly regained support to where they were just barely in the minority by 57 ABY. The party positions mainly include closer alliances with the rest of the Galaxy's powers and a moderation of the military branch's power in favor of the elected legislature. Several of the party's leaders have managed to become friends with Jorelas and the Jedi training in Tetral Temple. They support the presence of Force users and continue to work with him to secure the borders against the Horothrium threat.